disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Ross
info was provided http://disneyjessieseries.wikia.com/wiki/Emma_Ross Emma Ross is a bubbly and yet cynical 13-year-old girl. She is the oldest of the Ross family. Personality Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. And though she is a bit of an airhead, she strives to do her best with everything she does. She also displays a little bit of sass in everything she does. Emma has a very good sisterly bond with her sister Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and Ravi. Character History In "New York, New Nanny", she meets her new nanny Jessie that her younger sister Zuri hires. She, along with her siblings, try to run away from Jessie to get their parents' attention. She's upset when her parents say that they can't attend her upcoming science fair. However, her parents unexpectedly show up to it and she ends up winning. In "The Talented Mr. Kipling", she and Luke are paired up for their photography class in school, much to her dismay. In "Used Karma", she gives Jessie advice on her date with Tony. In "Zombie Tea Party 5", she tells Zuri that she can't attend her tea party, but is then rejected by her "friend" Jasmine. In "One Day Wonders", she helps Bertram style himself for his social network profile photo. In "Zuri's New Old Friend", she, Ravi, and Luke try to help Mr. Kipling have a long-lasting relationship with a toy playground dinosaur by stealing it from the park. In "A Christmas Story", she is obsessed with making every Christmas decoration perfect. She later gets stuck inside the mall jail along with Jessie and Luke. In "Star Wars", she gets jealous when her celebrity crush, Jordan Taylor, asks Jessie out on a date. In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", she gets a new pair of dangerously high heel shoes and wears them to school against Jessie's wishes. In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", she, Jessie, Ravi, and Zuri take a subway to a cultural fair in order to get pictures for Emma's school assignment, but they have issues getting there. Jessie keeps taking the wrong train and Emma and Ravi also accidentally get left at the station while Jessie and Zuri get on the train. In "Romancing the Crone", she tries to make Mr. Kipling an internet star, along with Luke and Ravi. In "The Princess and the Pea Brain", she appears in Zuri's fairytale story as Jessie's friend. Gallery J80.png|Emma and several photos of her 128843_1094_ful.jpg Star_wars_-_emma.jpg Emmanynn.jpg Nynn9.jpg Emmar.jpg Emla.jpg Image62.jpg Zombie_Tea_Party_5_10.png Tumblr_m3o4mr9t1M1qeewuqo1_500.png Tumblr_m3o65efxTb1qeewuqo1_500.png CpG9q1J.png Emma.png Trivia *She is the only biological child of the Ross family. *She likes to have tea parties with Zuri. *Her favorite magazine is Leopard Beat. *She wants Jessie and Tony to date. *She usually doesn't get along with Luke. *She has a huge crush on Jordan Taylor. *She loves fashion and she says its it's her duty to help the "fashion-challenged." *She is good at science and enters the science fair at her school every year. *She likes to help people with their personal lives (mostly Bertram and Jessie). *She has broken her cellphone three times (Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation). *She believed Zuri when she was told there was a sock fairy to clean up their mess. Category:Jessie Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Live-Action Females Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Siblings Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Heroines Category:Austin & Ally Characters